


Smoking is Bad (for my heart)

by tennkuujos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smoking, That's it, Yusuke thinking Akira is hot when he smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennkuujos/pseuds/tennkuujos
Summary: Cross posted from my tumblrI liked writing this and I kinda wanna expand upon it





	Smoking is Bad (for my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr
> 
> I liked writing this and I kinda wanna expand upon it

Growing up, Yusuke had learned that smoking was supposed to be a nasty habit, a somewhat undignified way of chasing away the stress of life. (But he had seen Madarame chase those stresses away in glasses of wine, and he couldn’t help but think of the hypocrisy of that teaching).

And if you were to ask Yusuke what he was good at, besides art, he would tell you he is very observant. Dense, he knows he is, but he notices the small details. He notices the small burns on Ryuji’s skin after a battle with a shadow and the small sparkles in Haru’s eyes when she talks about her garden and the slight way Futaba’s speech slows down when she’s been awake for days on end.

These small things are nothing, however, compared to the way Yusuke watches their leader. If Yusuke notices almost everything about his little group of friends, then he could be considered an encyclopedia of knowledge on Akira Kurusu.

So, it’s no surprise to anyone that Yusuke is the first out of the Phantom Thieves to notice Akira’s new “habit”.

It starts shortly after they infiltrate Kaneshiro’s palace when Yusuke notes that Akira hangs back more often than not when they return from the metaverse, saying he “wants to check something” or he wants “some time to think”. Which doesn’t seem strange to the other Phantom Thieves, but it makes Yusuke more aware of what Akira is doing.

Akira spending time alone becomes more of a thing when they encounter Futaba, when Sojiro becomes more suspicious of Akira’s group of friends and the rising popularity of the Phantom Thieves. This is when Yusuke notices Sojiro passing something off to Akira when they think no one is looking (and quite frankly the only one looking is Yusuke) and Akira sneaking off outside more often. Yusuke keeps this new secret of Akira’s in the back of his mind, but he doesn’t dare ask Akira about it. Their leader deserves a break, in all honesty.

Although everything about Akira makes Yusuke interested, inspired, and hungry for more, he had every intention to leave this one alone. Then, everything goes downhill, and goes downhill fast. They’ve all become public enemy number 1, and Akechi becomes less of a nuisance and more of a huge problem for them all. And Yusuke doesn’t miss Akira’s newer, more nervous habits. The way he bites his nails, the way he holds his breath whenever the news mentions Akechi or the Phantom Thieves. And with the frequency in which Akira says he needs to go think or wanders off alone, it’s no surprise that Yusuke finds this new habit of Akira’s.

He visits Leblanc more often now that he and Akira have become closer and honestly, Akira is an endless source of inspiration for his art. He wants a day off, however. Not to think about shadows or palaces or art exhibitions, just a day to spend with someone dear to him (and that’s all he’ll admit out loud, thank you). Usually, Akira is inside Leblanc, eating with Sojiro and awaiting Yusuke’s arrival. However, he’s surprised to see Akira outside the doors of the coffee shop, one foot against the wall with his head down as he lights the cigarette in his mouth.

Yusuke can’t say he’s surprised, though he wishes for Akira to have healthier methods of handling stress. What does have Yusuke surprised is just how attractive, how stunning Akira looks with his lips pursed around the cigarette. The way his fingers curl around it after he takes a sharp inhale and the serene look on his face when he exhales has Yusuke absolutely transfixed. It’s such an alluring sight, Yusuke wants to risk seeming like a creep and watches Akira continue these steps until the cigarette is nothing but a tiny nub that he scrapes at the bottom of his foot.

Yusuke lets out a small cough, letting his presence be known and marvels in the beautiful way Akira flushes when he knows he’s been caught. Akira fumbles out an apology and Yusuke merely chuckles at the sight.

“No worries, Akira. Your secret is safe with me. Though, your new little habit suits you well. Would you mind if I sketched you doing it another time?”

Akira blushes again, pursing his lips and nodding. Yusuke doesn’t admit that the shy nod makes his heart skip a little.

“Come now, I do remember promising you a movie.”


End file.
